Misinterpreted Signals
by NewNickyCage
Summary: Summaries are hard but Cato likes Clove. Too bad she hates him. Or at least pretends to. A story about how their misunderstanding of each other's signals affect their relationships with everyone around them. AU I think
1. Chapter 1

SUNDAY 10-3-2012

Clove turned off her TV and tried to sleep, but Cato drifted into her mind. Clove had always thought logically, but what Cato was doing was not logical. Boys like Cato did not like girls like Clove. Clove thought about it, and came to the logical conclusion that Cato was mocking her and trying to embarrass her.

As Cato lay in bed, he thought about Clove. He was Cato, and she was a girl, which meant she likes him. All girls like him. Clove was hot, and he was hot, so they should at least hook up. He thought about how she ignored all his signals, and came to the conclusion that she must like him and be playing hard to get.

MONDAY

"So what are you gonna do about that Clover girl?" Finnick asked while eating a poptart in the hallway.

"I just have to make sure she and everyone else knows she is off-limits and mine." Cato remarked like the most obvious thing to do to win a girl over was ruin a girls relationships with all competition.

"Bye Peeta" Clove said as he headed to honors science. She was in it with him, but had to stop to talk with Katniss, who had a huge crush on him, and anything with a dick, actually. As she turned to talk to Katniss, she hit a muscular chest covered in an expensive shirt. She could tell by the cocky smelling cologne exactly who it was.

"Sorry Clove, didn't see you there," but she could tell by his smirk that he had, and probably went out of his way to do this. Clove rolled her eyes and turned around, only to hit another large, expensive smelling chest. She looked up(damn shortness) and into the legendary sea green eyes of Finnick Odair. He was hot, so hot, but she had no intention of speaking to Cato or anyone associated with him. She tried to walk away, but was stopped by a grasp on her shoulder.

"Calm down we just want to talk, Clover". Cato's tone was a mix of flirty and evil, and Clove had never been more uncomfortable. She made eye contact with Katniss and mouthed help, but Katniss winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Get away from me! I have to go! I'm in honors classes so teachers acutely give a shit if I'm there or not," the bell had already rung and Peeta was waiting for his lab partner.

"Calm down, you act like we're going to rape you or something," Clove didn't think they were exactly above it, but kept quiet. "Besides, being this hot has its advantages" Finnick said with a smirk.

Clove had not noticed that Cato had wrapped his hand around her wrist and was bringing her to the office.

"Make sure she doesn't leave," he instructed Finnick and went into the office.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Clove muttered sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Finnick. She looked into the office window and saw Cato smiling and flirting with the student aide, who then handed him 3 tardy passes. "I'll call you!" Cato called as he shut the door.

"Definitely not calling her," Cato remarked. He looked at Clove, whose arm he was once again holding. He loosened his grip, but she tried to wriggle away, so he tightened his grasp again. This wouldn't be so hard for her if she would just trust him.

"Please, Enlighten me, where exactly are we going for this "talk"?" Clove asked, then added "and could you cool it with the prison guard thing? I wouldn't dare upset the mighty Cato."

"To the swim arena. And is all the sarcasm necessary? This is only as hard for you as you make it. If you didn't try to run away screaming every ten seconds I wouldn't have to hold your hand like a toddler. I'll carry you if I have to; I don't give a shit if it hurts your little ego." Cato said, proving Clove wasn't the only one who had vicious words.

"My ego? My ego? You're the one who thinks you can get any girl just because you're you!" Clove snapped back. Cato sighed, acted like her comment hurt, and let go of Cloves arm. Clove immediately ran away, but Cato was a Quarterback, and grabbed her within 2 seconds and held her against his chest with only one hand.

"Awh, whose ego hurts now?" Cato said as soon as he stopped laughing, looking literally down at Clove, as she was in his arms, squirming to get away. Clove had never experienced anything more degrading than being carried like a small child at age 16 through her high school hallway. This only confirmed her thought that Cato was out to mock her. Clove looked to see what Finnick's reaction was but he was simply laughing and muttering what sounded like "couple of the year".

"We're here," Finnick said, and opened the doors to the arena, "No one has practice until 3rd period so its empty here except for Coach".

"Hey Finnick, whose your new friend, do you guys need passes?" Coach Daryl asked.

"Clove, and no," he responded. Clove was surprised at what swim captain and looks got you in highschool. She hoped this "talk" wouldn't take long because it smelled like chlorine, and the bleachers were dirty.

Cato saw Clove grimacing at the seats and immediately offered she sit on his lap, as his pants were much cleaner. She unsurprisingly declined. She was really playing hard to get.

"So Clove, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Cato said to the very annoyed looking Clove.

"No dipshit, what is it?" Clove said with an eye roll. She was puzzled as to what was so important that she had to risk her science grade to hear.

"Well, there's actually not a reason. I was expecting you to be enchanted by the idea of skipping class to spend time with me," Cato answered nonchalantly. Clove began to laugh hysterically at the plan Cato put so much work into. It hurt a little, but her smile was so bright when she laughed that he had to laugh too.

"Fun as this was, I would like to get back to class. There's lots of girls willing to make out with me in 1st period" Finnick said kind of excitedly. Cato and Clove both stood, and Cato once again picked Clove up.

"I'm not planning on running away from science, so you can put me down now," Clove made no effort to hide her agitation.

"These are a lot of bleachers for you're stature. And I wouldn't try to wriggle away if I were you. This is a pretty hard tumble to take down them," Clove wanted to remind him that she ran track, but remembered he didn't know of her existence until last week. And she was pretty sure he had just threatened to throw her down the bleachers, so she decided to not protest.

They were now approaching their classes, and Clove had been at least 2 feet away from Cato at all times since they left the arena.

"Speak of this anyone about this and I'll tell everybody I was late because I saw you getting your ass kicked by Finnick and had to call a teacher," Clove threatened

"Flirt with that Peeta kid once and I'll tell everyone I was late because we were doing it under the bleachers," Cato threatened back. They gave each other breif nods and headed into their classrooms.

"Why does your tardypass have a phone number on it"? The teacher asked. Clove smiled at the thought of Cato his player ways, but just a little.

**So this is chapter 2, and I'm sacred if I repost chapter one I'll get blocked its titled "misinterpreted signals" by NickyCage, bc my email was deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

WEDNESDAY 10-5-2012  
Cato had been making an effort to show all other guys that Clove was his girl, and Finnick helped him get the message out. Whenever they could, they would walk near her in the hallways, with Cato yelling "HEY CLOVE!" And it was working for the most part. The only guy who even touched her was that stupid Peeta kid. He better learn exactly who Clove belonged to before he got his ass kicked. Cato didn't understand why she talked to people like Peeta and Katniss and Foxface, who had a name that he didn't bother to learn because she wasn't hot. Her friend Johanna Mason was pretty hot though, but she was much lower on Cato's "to-do" list than Clove, who was number one.

"Oh my God, Cato won't leave me alone!" Clove groaned to Katniss. She wished she could talk to Johanna. They had bonded in 6th grade over their hatred for everyone, so she would understand this Cato problem. Katniss was too obsessed with guys to understand her problem, and Jackie wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the block.

"Cato Ohara? Like the hot one?!" Katniss exclaimed; how did Clove get guys? She considered her and Clove equal(they weren't).

"He's not that hot. And he's an asshole; he calls me Foxface," Jackie added, "but apparently he's all wrapped up with you supposedly hating him."

As if on cue, they all heard Cato yell Cloves name from across the hall "Well, I better get to Pottery before he catches up to me. Bye guys," Clove said, leaving. Jackie trailed behind her to pottery class, one of their favorites, because Haymitch was never sober enough to enforce rules.

Cato walked into pottery class to find a new seating chart taped to the door. Much to his delight, he had been moved away from Foxface and next to Clove. Another plan popped into his beautiful blonde head.

"Hey Clove." He greeted her with a creepy smile and rested his hand on her knee. She picked it up and dropped it back on the table. Pervert.

Clove turned around and Cato took his chance. He put the paint used on Clove's vase and rubbed it on the back of her shirt, making sure she could feel his hands on her back. She whipped around, saw the paint on his hands, and immediately began to fire off insults so rapidly he could barely understand what she was saying.

"What are you going to do, tell Haymitch?" He asked, referring to the not-so-sober teacher sleeping on his desk.

Clove pulled out her phone and dialed something in. "Hello? Hi mommy,"

"You still call your mom mommy?" Cato asked, laughing, but stopped after a glare from Clove.

She continued her phone call. "I got paint on my shirt. Could you bring me a new one? Or jacket maybe? Oh you're busy? No, that's okay, really."

"Sorry you're mommy couldn't bring you a jacket, Clover," Cato said, impersonating the voice of a preschool teacher, "but you can borrow mine, if you like." Damn, he was smart, nothing said "Cato's" like a jacket with his last name written on it.

"No. But thanks for the offer. Actually I don't care about you're offer," Clove decided she could give it to him straight, because he had just ruined her shirt, and called across the room "Hey Jackie can I borrow your jacket?"

"Huh? Who's Jackie?" Cato asked, "Ohhh Foxface" he thought aloud, looking at the foxish girl responding to Clove's question with a no.

Clove was now at the sink trying to find a way to wash the large purple stain off her back. She couldn't reach it, and she hated everyone there too much to ask for help. She went back to her seat, feeling defeated.

"So Clove, are you going to borrow my jacket or what?" Cato nudged her as he spoke. This was too easy.

"No" Clove answered, but it was weak, not her usual stubborn or sarcastic voice. Cato knew this meant he could get Clove in his jacket as easy as he got Glimmer in his pants. He draped it over her chair, and she pushed it off by poking it with her middle finger, which she used a moment later to flick Cato off.

"Come on Clover, you know you want it," Cato teased. She looked so cute when she was mad, but telling her that would more than likely result in him being stabled with a pottery carving tool.

"No, I do not want your jacket and why do you keep calling me Clover? It's not even my name," she responded, her eyes were full of pure hate and it was almost intimidating. Almost, considering she was 5'2", and about 90 pounds.

"Because it makes you mad. I'll stop if you take the jacket," he responded wryly, and moved closer to her.

Clove weighed her options, and decided to wear it until English, where she would trade with Peeta. She knew it would make Cato all too happy to hear her say she would put it on, so she slid it on without a word, keeping a completely calm face.

Cato's jacket was big on her, and she looked rather uncomfortable it. Cato smirked at her misery and his success. Unfortunately, this ordeal took so long the bell rang to leave, and Cato had no time to bask in the glory of his victory.

"Peeta, could we trade jackets? I really don't want to wear this any longer than I had to," Clove asked in English.

"Sure, and if you want I can bring that one back to Cato," Peeta offered, trying to be a gentleman.

"Yes please!" Clove practically cheered.

Cato was talking to Marvel when Peeta approached him and gave him the jacket Clove was supposed to be wearing. Cato noticed he had surprisingly large biceps for being a baker in honors classes.

"I suppose she's wearing yours?" Cato asked, even though he knew the answer. Peeta simply nodded and walked away. He seemed to be in Clove's friend zone, with no desire to be anything more. However, he was still doing better than Cato, who was in her "get-the-hell-away-from-me" zone.  
Cato left Clove pretty much alone for the rest of the week, only saying "Hi" to her in the hallways. He didn't want to make her annoyed to the point of never speaking to him again.

FRIDAY

Clove was ecstatic that Cato hadn't bothered her for two days, which didn't sound like a lot, but it was a victory for her. Still, she would be lying if she said she didn't slightly enjoy his antics.

**So uhm** **yeah here it is. *confetti* Hope you like it leave comments please its my first story. Also read the first chapter by NickyCage(my old account). It has the same name without the "again" part**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was having a little trouble thinking of a good plot advance so I just sent the characters to a club for some fuN haha. **

SATURDAY 10-8-2012

Marvel casually put his arm around his girlfriend, Glimmer, to subtly remind her to quit checking out Cato. He knew she used to have feelings for Cato, but had chosen Marvel to actually date. She went to a Capitol Hills, but was transferring to Panem next year. Unfortunately, Cato did not understand the concept of "girlfriend" and continuously flirted with Glimmer, as well as Gloss's girlfriend, Lyme. The group of five was trying to plan something to do that night, and Gloss and Marvel were secretly working with each other to keep Cato away from their dates.

"Why don't we invite Clove?" Gloss asked seemingly innocently. If they gave Cato eye candy of his own, he could get handsy with her instead of Lyme.

"I got her number from that creepy Katniss chick, but I doubt she'd spend anymore time with me than she has to," Cato said with disappointment.

"I'll invite her and won't tell her you're going," Marvel suggested. As this conversation continued, Glimmer's ears perked up. She would love to meet anyone deemed more attractive than her, especially the girl that caused Cato to move on from her.

"And what makes you think she'd go anywhere you asked her to?" Cato was highly offended that Marvel would suggest that Clove might want to see him more than Cato.

Glimmer was now fully tuned in on the boys' conversation. Who was this girl that apparently both of her love interests knew, and if she was so amazing, why had Glimmer never heard of her?

"We run together in the mornings," Marvel replied coolly, but with a hint of arrogance. He was always trying to one up Cato, and telling him about his and Clove's friendship was the perfect way.

"You what?!" Glimmer practically spat. Now she wanted to meet this girl just to see if she was as perfect as Cato and Marvel were acting like she was. She turned to see if Lyme and Gloss were hearing any of this, but they were now on minute 3 of face sucking.

"Relax, we're just friends" Marvel reassured her, putting extra bite on "friends" to sting Cato. "Now, we actually have to decide what we're doing before we invite her".

They eventually decided to simply go into the city, as they always found something to do there. Getting Clove to go was as easy as sending her a text offering her to meet Marvel's girlfriend, to which she happily obliged.

~SATURDAY NIGHT~

Clove felt a strange need to impress Marvel's girlfriend, to make sure he was getting the girl he deserved. She even asked her brother, Brutus, who was visiting from college, what to wear. He was King when he went to Panem, and knew exactly how to impress these types of people. Clove was now in a white, shear high-low loose fitting sleaveless shirt, with a tight fighting shirt underneath, the front was tucked into semi-high waisted pastel tie-dyed shorts. The look was brought together with a light greyish blue belt and matching sandals. The outfit said "I'm fun, but still stylish". Clove didn't recognize her reflection. She usually wore jeans with nice tops and minimal make up, but these shorts showed off long, toned legs only running could produce, and had done her eye make up to make her emerald eyes pop even more than usual. Her dark brunette hair was tied into a side fishtail braid.

"Kev and Tod are at XX," Brutus called from his room across the flat their family owned. Clove remembered the other reason she put so much effort into her look. Her plan was to meet Marvel and company for 30 minutes to an hour, then go meet some of Brutus's friends from college at an exclusive bar/club, XX. Even though she was 16, Clove could get in anywhere there were college kids, as she had many friends among them.

"When is she coming?" Glimmer whined. They had decided to see a movie and she did not intend to miss any of it.

"There she is now," Marvel said, barely looking up from his phone. Glimmer turned to see the approaching brunette and was stunned by what she saw.

It looked as though the girl and walked out of a TV show and into the cafe where they were meeting. Her translucent shirt showed off a thin, but curvy body, and she had long, athletic legs. Her hair was tied into a perfect fishtail and her outfit was genius. Glimmer had finally met her match, and Cato gasped slightly.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Clove said, looking distastefully at Cato, "Why are you here anyway?" His appearance here had thrown her slightly off guard, but since these people didn't know her, she could have any personality she wanted, and she chose confident bitch.

"Because I can be. I'll introduce everyone," Cato said, and wrapped one arm around Clove, "You know Marvel and Gloss, and these are their girlfriends, Glimmer and Lyme. They go to Capitol Hills." Clove was acting more sarcastic and bitchy than usual, so Cato would have to turn up his charm.

"Let's hurry and get to the theater. I don't want to miss anything," Lyme finally spoke up. The group agreed, and on the way there, they passed XX.

"Damn, I wish we could get in," Gloss gushed, eyeing the club with awe. While the group shared rumors they had heard about the hottest new club, Clove laughed and made eye contact with someone inside.

"Maybe you losers can't get in, but I sure can," Clove said with a sly smile, and walked over to the bouncer. This sent the rest of the group into fits of laughter. Clove spoke again, "Do you want in too? Or would you rather go watch Winnie-the-Pooh?"

Everyone hesitantly followed her, and she began speaking to the bouncer. From inside the club, a young man walked up to Clove and the bouncer.

"Hey Clove! Brutus told us you were coming! We haven't had a night in forever!" He exclaimed, then said to the bouncer, "She's with us, and I suppose her little friends are too." He looked at the group of highschoolers, then at Clove, who shrugged in a "what can I do" sort of way.

The velvet rope was unhooked, and Clove walked purposefully to a group of college aged people. Everyone else walked awkwardly behind her. While they had fantasized about going into clubs, they never actually thought of what to do once they got inside of one.

"So uh, how do you guys know Clove?" Cato was asking to make sure none of them were dating her. Her getting them into XX made her even more attractive, and the fact she hung around with college kids made her irristable.

"We're friends of Brutus and Enobaria Hasting, her brother and sister." One of them said, then called to the bartender, "A round of Honey Boo Boo shots for my friends!"

"Shit! Even I know who that is," Glimmer was now in awe that she was in the company of a Hasting, "Wait, what's a Honey Boo Boo shot?"

"It got its name because its like go-go juice for adults. I hope your tolerance is high," Clove said with a laugh then turned to the guy who ordered the drinks,"Why don't you just get them Martinis? They've never been here before."

"You think I can't take a shot? I'm the King of Shots," Cato partied harder than anyone at Panem. The entire table was now laughing at the fact a highschooler thought he could take a HBB shot, and a girl cheered "Honey Boo Boos it is!"

~MIDNIGHT SATURDAY~

4 of the highschoolers were completely wasted, Cato was slightly buzzed, and Clove seemed completely sober, despite the endless drinks she had consumed. Cato had learned a lot about Clove tonight, and wanted to stay sober enough to remember it. He had learned that she attended her first Frat party in 8th grade, and now went to one about once a month, resulting in her unusually high alcohol tolerance. He was starting to understand why she was such a loner. Why bother with Sophmores when you have college kids awaiting your arrival at clubs? This also explained why only upperclassmen had respect for Clove. You can't say much to a girl who went to her first college party before most people went to highschool parties, and who could dominate you in any drinking game.

Gloss and Lyme were dry humping on a nearby table, Marvel was dancing on every girl there, Glimmer was drunkenly rambling about screwing Cato, and Cato was trying to keep up with Clove, who was apparently winning a game that looked like poker, but had shots stripping mixed in. After watching for 10 minutes, he was invited to play. He must have been doing everything wrong, because after round 3 he had taken 5 shots and was missing his pants. This caused Glimmer to walk up, shove her tongue in his mouth, then pass out.

"I guess we should get going," Clove said, eyeing Glimmer and her drunken counterparts. It was only 2, but most of her guests were barely able to walk. "I'll call everyone cabs."

~SUNDAY~

Cato woke up around 4 in the afternoon feeling very groggy. He strained to remember what had happened last night, and a vague memory of kissing Clove came to mind. Or was it Glimmer? Cato fell back asleep before he could give it more thought.

Clove was up at 8AM and making breakfast for Brutus to get her mind off of what had happened last night in the cab with Cato. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid, and hoped he had been too wasted to remember it.

**I know its not really a plot twist or cliffhanger but I decided if Clove was going to be quiet, it should be for a cool reason, and this is a rom com so it needs a little bit of drunk kissing. Or did they kiss? Haha I'm going crazy but hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**soo... Here's a new chapter. Lets see if Cato gets any creepier hahaha**

MONDAY 8-10-12

Clove had a gut feeling today would be a bad day. Brutus had gone back to University, her parents were once again out of town, she was more than likely going to fail her algebra 2 test, and, sometime today, she would have to face Cato after what happened in the cab.

As usual with bad days, Clove dressed nicer than most days, that way if she did something wrong, at least she looked good doing it. It was with this logic that she put on a mid length green dress cinched at the waist with a gold belt, and gold gladiator sandals.

Cato woke up with a brand new sense of determination. Last night he was in a group message with Marvel and his other friends, and the conversation turned to Clove, and the other guys found it hilarious that he had yet to conquer her. He got messages reading "If I were you she'd be on her knees by now", "C'mon Cato, are you the dick or the swallower?", "Since when do you take no for an answer?" And last but not least, "Is she your bitch, or are you hers?"

Cato was infuriated by his friends, his problem, and slightly, Clove. The last message got to him the most, and he decided that if Clove wanted to be a bitch, she might as well be _his_ bitch. While the logic seemed simple, he knew this would be hard to accomplish.

"What do you mean 'acedemic'? I'm an honor student! I'm supposed to be Valedictorian!" Clove was in the counselor's office, where he was trying to tell her she had been taken out of honors algebra.

"Clove, do you realize you're not in the top ten percent, right?" The counselor asked with a concerned expression, "Your schedule won't change except for 1 class".

Clove stomped her way over to academic algebra, a class she knew no one in. She peered in the window to the classroom, and her green eyes met a pair of piercing blue ones.

"Come in Ms. Hastings, We're only doing partner work today. It shouldn't be too hard for you. Please, take a seat," the teacher spoke in an unnaturally cheery voice. She looked fresh out of college, and Clove doubted she gave a damn about teaching.

"CLOVE! Sit here!" A voice boomed from the back of the room. Of course the only empty seat was next to Cato. Of course.

Cato watched smugly as Clove trudged towards him. The entire way, she avoided eye contact with him, and when she sat down, she sat on the edge of her chair away from Cato. He reached out to grab her arm, but she immediately shrunk away from him. Weird, he thought, she was more annoyed with him than usual. _What happened Saturday night?_

"Get with your partners! We're taking partner notes!" The helium headed teacher called. Clove groaned and looked around the room, but a menacing voice belonging to yours truly interrupted her.

"Clove. We're partners." Cato spoke it as a command, not an offer, or a question.

"Who said I wanted to be your partner?" Clove spat back, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't ask you. I told you. We're sitting over there," he commanded, nodding towards the corner of the room.

Something about the way he was acting put Clove off, but all other partners were now taken, so she followed him to where he was sitting.

"So uh, how did you like Saturday?" Cato tried to sound casual.

"Stop doing this." Clove said flatly, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Doing what?" Now Cato was getting annoyed. It's been 2 weeks and they had gotten nowhere.  
Then he remembered. The cab. _Clove_. How her lips felt smashed against his. How much he craved for it to happen again.

"Talking like you want to kill me, then randomly changing tones to sound friendly," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her words oozed annoyance and the hostility in her tone could make Hulk shudder.

"Fine then, Clover. You're wish is my command. I see exactly how it's going to be." He once again spoke in an almost murderous tone. Still, Clove was indifferent.

"I don't even know what the fuck that means. If you're trying to be intimidating, it's not working, and if you want to get laid, go find a slut to talk to." Clove used a tone that matched his, and was surprised no one in the class noticed her and Cato trying to kill each other in the back corner.

He leaned in so close their faces almost touched.  
"If I wanted to get laid, I wouldn't have to find a slut. You know damn well how many girls want to bang me. Including you."

Clove laughed, then said "I don't know what game you're trying to play, but you'll sure as hell lose. And let's get this straight: I. Do. Not. Want. You."

"Careful Clover, you don't want to know what happens to little girls that make me mad. And I know exactly what we did Saturday night. You know what's funny? I thought you were pretty sober." His eyes were an inch away from hers as he spoke. The bell rang and they turned in a half empty notes.

Cato walked into pottery and sat next to Clove.

"Hey."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why would I? You're right here."

The rest of the day was spent in silence.

**PLEASE DEAR GOD REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I'm very new to fan fiction and I have some questions. Pleeeeaaaase answer them!**

** do people think of last names bc I have a lot of trouble with that**

**2. Did y'all know you can bold and underline stuff?**

**3. Is it wrong I find Katniss annoying(no hate)**

**4. Even though I know Jena Malone is playing her, I keep picturing Johanna as Kristen Stewart and it hurts. How do I stop this?㈵3㈸7㈺1**


	5. Chapter 5

WEDNESDAY 8-12-12

"Careful Clover, you don't want to know what happens to little girls that make me mad." Clove could not get his words out of her head, and she flashed back to freshman year.

_Clove was walking home from her friends house on a Friday night. She knew it was unsafe to be out alone at this hour, but figured she could make the 3 blocks from Katniss's house to her's unscathed. She thought she heard someone breathing, but figured it was just paranoia from all the horror stories she had heard about Las Vegas at night._

_Something grabbed around her throat from behind and pulled her behind a building. She tried to get away, but every time she moved, the stranger, who she had now determined was male, tightened his grip around her neck. Then, he presses her against a wall, facing him, and held a knife to her throat._

_Clove could now see in detail who her attacker was. He looked between 18 and 20, with brown hair and slight stubble, and had strong features, as well as a large, dominating body. A light from a passing car shone on his face, and she looked into empty, lifeless grey eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but he held the knife closer to her skin to the point where she could feel its blade._

_"Say a word and I'll cut so deep it'll severe your vocal cords," his voice sent chills throughout her entire body. She heard a faint clinking sound and look towards the source. Her mystery attacker was now undoing his belt. Oh god. No. This was not happening. She had learned in school what to do if something like this were to happen, but her mind pulled a momentary blank. The first thing she thought to do was call 911, but she knew by the time they arrived it would be too late._

_Instead, she felt for the "2" key to speed-dial Brutus, and began to speak to her attacker, dropping clues to her brother on the other line as to what was happening._

_"Please don't. I live nearby here. I'll run home and won't tell anyone. I swear!" She pleaded, and could feel tears forming in her eyes._

_"Are you deaf? I said shut the fuck up!" His hand moved down her body and was about to do the unthinkable when Clove saw a large figure approaching._

_Brutus grabbed a broken bottle off the floor and hit the bastard on top of his sister with it. The scumbag fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Once they were in the safety of his car, Brutus spoke._

_"Clove, what did I say about going out alone at night? We live in a big city. You know the dangers," he wasn't angry at her, he was more of angry that this was the way life worked._

_"But I thought..." She started_

_"I know what you thought. You thought the walk home would be short enough for nothing to happen. I know you're tough, Clove, but there are bad people out there. Don't be out after 8 alone anymore. Make sure you tell me when you leave somewhere," he spoke the same way Liam Nesson spoke in __Taken__, calm, but firm._

And Clove followed his directions. If she was at a friends after 7, she called Brutus to pick her up, she bought a can of pepper spray. She texted him when she left to go anywhere.

Still, Clove was not safe. She flashed back to another incident that happened about four months after the first.

_Clove had stayed late at school to work on a Science project, and left around 3 in the afternoon. She was a little worried about what had happened a few months ago, but it was daytime, and nothing really happened between 9AM and 8PM._

_"You look a little nervous. Want me to walk you home?" Clove turned around to see who had made the offer. He was a senior, with coppery brown hair and almond colored eyes. She figured he must have known Brutus, plus he was pretty hot, so Clove accepted his offer and sent Brutus a quick text saying she was on her way._

_They casually chatted for a while, and when they were about half way to Cloves house, he stopped._

_"I know a shortcut. This way," he said, his voice's casual tone not changing._

_"No thanks, my building isn't too far from here," Clove said, unsuspecting._

_"Come on, it's way faster," he put his arm around her as he spoke._

_Clove moved further away from him, and picked up her pace. Out of nowhere, he pushed her to the ground. Clove tried to get up, but there was a strange sensation in her foot, and she had trouble moving. He then dragged her into an alley, and Clove pulled her pepper spray out of her bag._

_He knocked it out of her hand and pinned her arm to the floor._

_"You think that can save you?" He was kneeling over her body, and used his free hand to hold her to the ground by her hair. He spoke, but Clove blocked out his words, and hoped someone would walk by and happen to intervene._

_He pulled out a pocket knife, and began to rip Cloves shirt. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. As suddenly as he had forced her down, something pulled him off._

_Clove looked up and saw Brutus. He must have known something was up when she didn't get home on time and went to look for her. Brutus must have recognized the boy, because he was relentlessly beating him, along with yelling profanities. Clove had never seen him so angry. There was a horrible, hateful look in his deep green eyes._

_Once the boy's face was sufficiently bleeding, Brutus went back to Clove._

_"Did he hurt you? Are you ok? Oh God- Your foot!" He couldn't believe a peer could have done something so evil to such an innocent girl._

_"I'm fine. My foot must have broke when he pushed me," now that her fight-or-flight instinct was gone, Cloves right foot was throbbing._

_On the way to the E.R., Brutus gave a speech very similar to the last one._

_"There are predators out there, Clove, and they don't always look like bad guys. And even though you're strong, you're still prey. All you can do is assume everyone is a predator unless they prove otherwise. It doesn't matter if they go to school with you, it doesn't matter if they seem nice. Some people want to hurt you. What are you going to do when I go to college?" Brutus was trying to reach her, send her a message without being too firm._

From then on, Clove was extra cautious. She did not go anywhere alone, not even in the daytime. She took self defense classes, learned how to use a knife, and carried it with her. She did not trust anyone new, she did not let anyone into her life. Her innocence was lost, and she saw everyone as a threat. Clove was not the girl she used to be.

**REVIEW PLEASE! So uh yeah there's a chapter woo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little romamce?**

FRIDAY 8-14-12

Cato tried to read what Clove was texting with out being too obvious.

"Can you not? Privacy would be nice," Clove said, immediately noticing the large blonde boy peering at the screen of her iPhone.

Rather than look away, or even respond, Cato snatched her phone and began scrolling through it.

"Give me that!" She snapped, reaching for her beloved device. It only took one hand for him to lightly push her away, so that he could continue looking through her phone. Cato read in his sister's magazine once that people's phones tell a lot about them, and he was curious as to what he could learn about Clove from the shiny white apple product. A little green notification popped up.

"Your dad texted you. 'We're having a great time in Paris. We left the debit card for groceries. See you next week xoxo'." He read the text aloud to her, then added "Your parents go on vacation without you? Harsh."

Before Clove could come to her parents defense, a voice interrupted them.

"Cato. Clove. Put the phones away." Today must have been one of the rare occasions Haymitch was sober, which meant he was more than likely in a foul mood.

"Fine, asshole," Cato grumbled, handing Clove her phone.

"What did you call me?" The usually hungover teacher appeared very unhappy, and wanted an answer.

"He called you an asshole," Clove said, then looked up and realized who she had just spoken too. This would not end well.

"You know," Haymitch started, "You two are pretty behind on your projects. Why don't you stay after school today and work on them?"

Cato and Clove both knew this wasn't a question and took the pink after school passes.

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_**

"I can't believe I have to stay after on a Friday!" Clove huffed angrily.

"Coach will kill me if I miss anymore practices. We have a game tomorrow," Cato sighed, "we only have 10 minutes left, anyways"

Clove looked to the clock. _Shit_! It was too late to walk home from school with Jackie like usual, which left Clove 2 options, walk home alone and risk it, or have Cato accompany her.

"You live pretty far from school. And you're home alone? Do your parents even care about your safety?" Cato asked while putting away the supplies and paint.

"Yes, they do care." Clove came to her parents defense, "they're just busy a lot".

"Busy with vacationing. I see," Cato responded, "All I'm saying is, it's not very safe to walk around alone."

"Don't you think I know that? Walking home alone isn't exactly a great time." Clove snapped back.

"I guess I'm walking you home then." Cato shrugged.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

They had been standing at Cloves door for approximately 2 minutes, and Cato was still staring expectantly at Clove.

Clove sighed. "Would you like to come in?" She offered the large boy standing in front of her.

"If you insist," he said with a smile.

Clove opened the door revealing a very modern penthouse, with a white grand piano in the entryway.

"You play?" Cato asked, gesturing to the piano. Clove nodded. "Play something then"

Clove sat on the bench and thought for a moment. After 10 seconds of thinking, she played Coldplay's _Clocks_.

Cato listened intently while the notes poured out of Clove's fingers. He knew she was really playing for her own pleasure, but it felt like a personal concert just for him.

She finished, then looked up at him. Almost as if seeking approval. _His_ approval.

"A fellow Coldplay fan, eh?" He said then made his way to the piano, gently sliding her off the bench. He cracked his knuckles and began to play another Coldplay song. _Lovers in Japan_, to be exact.

Clove was amazed. He played it so passionately that the joy of the song erupted throughout her penthouse. It made her want to dance. No, it made her want to do so much more than dance. The sheer happiness of the music raced through her veins and made her feel alive.

"Who knew Mr. Quarterback was a music buff?" Clove slightly giggled as she spoke.

"My grandma taught me how to play," he said with a smile, "Want me to teach you some?" He got up so Clove could sit on the bench.

It was an offer she couldn't resist. Clove could picture herself playing the song with as much energy as Cato had. The opportunity to play it was right here. Clove took a seat.

Cato started off showing her the basic notes, guiding her hands with his. He made a mental note to thank his grandma for teaching him piano later. He was standing behind her, and his front was touching her back. Sure they weren't making out, but it was as close as he had ever gotten with Clove. This was definitely a start to checking Clove off his 'to-do' list.

She turned around to ask him a question, and saw that his icy blue eyes were less than an inch away from her emerald green ones. Right now however, they were a wondrous crystal blue. A single butterfly fluttered in her stomach. She had never felt anything like this before. The foreign emotion made her uneasy, and she backed away.

"You should go. You don't want to end up out in the middle of the night." She spoke very fast, and quickly escorted him to the door.

"Uh ok bye. Good luck with that song. Thanks for playing for me," Cato said as he was ushered out the door. He left approximately 1 and a half hours before he wanted to, but he still saw it as a win that he had managed to touch Clove without being told to "get the fuck away".

Clove shut the door with a loud huff of breath. She had no clue what had exactly happened, how exactly she felt about it, and how she felt about Cato. Clove did what she usually did when she was confused and there was no track to run on, and sat on the piano bench. This time however, she played a different song, filled with pure, marvelous, love and joy. _Lovers in Japan_, to be exact.

**THE END**

**Haha I'm kidding. BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING. But nah, no romance today. If you don't know the songs in this story, please look them up, they're very pretty. Dang. I should have named this "Lovers in Japan"**

**S/O to the people who liked this story when it was a lot worse(Clatoforeverinmyheart, Clovelyshannanogins, cherrycolahoneykisses, and a few others)**

**Read my new story too its about the Cathing Fire people mentoring. please read it I'll pay you in love**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was in a weird mood when I wrote this so just go with it, mkay? We will learn about dolls and trophies, and Clove may or may not have a mental breakdown**

**•**

•

SATURDAY 10-22-12

Clove was in her room, using her laptop and sipping red wine. She wasn't an alcoholic or anything, she just appreciated a nice glass every now and then, and that was perfectly okay with her parents. She had just gotten back from the gym, and was too lazy to change out of her spandex and sports bra, so she threw an oversized sweater over her clothes. Her parents were only home for 2 says before leaving on business trips, leaving Clove once again home alone. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but she stayed under her silk comforter while reading Vogue online. Her peace was disrupted by a message alert on her phone.

_Hey Clove_. from: unknown number.

_It's Cato_. She quickly saved the number, listing the name as "ignore".

Cato had left her mind since last Friday, but he continued to bother her. Multiple times over the week she would feel something pressed against her from behind, then look back and up and see a pair of icy blue eyes boring into her soul. Clove still couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted from her. Every time they were in the same room, he would oh-so casually find a way to touch her, and not in an oops-my-hand-brushed-against-your-shoulder sort of way. In an oops-my-entire-body-is-rubbing-you sort of way. While she had a flutter of affection for him at some point, she was now 98% sure the only thing he made her feel was uncomfortable. Her phone lit up again.

_Come to Marvel's house at four._ She figured if she didn't reply to anything he sent her, he would assume she was busy and give up. She poured herself another glass and turned on the living room TV to Gossip Girl.

After a few episodes, there was a knock at her door. Clove sighed, paused the TV, and walked to the door. On the way there, she passed a mirror. The length of the sweater barely covered her shorts, making it appear as though it was the only thing she was wearing, and the top of her hair was lazily clipped back. She hoped whoever was there wasn't that important, and on second thought, put her wine glass on the stand next to the door, in case they were an adult.

Clove opened the door and was greeted with a painfully large burst of pep. None other than Glimmer and Cashmere, whom she had never met before, were standing in front of her.

"Hi Clover! I'm Cashmere! Cato and Marvel are waiting in the car to go to Marvel's!" Cashmere spoke an octave higher than Clove wanted to hear.

"You know me, I'm Glimmer. We've met before, but I was pretty wasted and don't remember much," Glimmer spoke just as enthusiastically.

"My name is Clove. Not Clover. Please leave my house." Clove would not stand being spoken to like a child in her own home.

"Silly Clover, we have specific directions to get you out of here, but there's no way I'm letting you leave in that. Let's get you changed," Clove felt her blood boil as Cashmere continued to speak as if Clove's education stopped in 2nd grade.

Glimmer and Cashmere marched past Clove and into her room, and began to search through her closet.

"Weird. Cato doesn't usually go for the cute little innocent type. I wonder why he's so interested with you," Glimmer spoke, then giggled at some article of clothing her and Cashmere must have found just delightful. Clove may have been small and fragile looking, but she was most certainly not delicate or innocent in any way. She didn't act like a child, nor did she show an emotion other than boredom, and doubted she was classified as likable. Certainly no one other than these bimbos found her to be 'cute'. The very word disgusted her.

"I'll have you know I am very bitchy and sarcastic," Clove said from her desk. She was still clueless as to why she had yet to call the police on the two intruders in her home.

"I'm sure you are. Now put this on," Cashmere was still using a sugary sweet tone and handed Clove a lacy ivy green romper. She wasn't sure why she had even bought it, then remembered her 'I must own everything featured in teen vogue' phase she had last year.

Clove stared at the annoying dress type thing in front of her, then uttered 5 words, "Get. Out. Of. My. House."

The blondes across from her laughed in a way that could only be describes as wicked. They gave Clove a beyond threatening stare and went back into her closet.

"Don't make this difficult. We're trying to help you. Here's a nice belt and shoes. Hurry up and change, Marvel is waiting for us" one of them said. Clove was so thrown off by the strangers in her home that she had no idea what to do other than obey.

"Now let's fix that hair and make up, shall we?" Glimmer was talking about Clove, but to Cashmere. Clove was then dragged by both wrists to her vanity, where Cashmere conveniently pulled out every hair supply imaginable from her purse. Clove was forcibly sat down in front of the mirror, and felt thoroughly degraded as they began to heat up the curling iron, staring eagerly at her.

Sitting at her vanity, looking in the mirror, and seeing two people she didn't know doing her hair made a familiar, unwanted feeling creep up on Clove. She felt like a doll, and had since birth. Like her siblings, she had been a trophy child, something to show off to colleagues and say "look at my wonderful china doll daughter who is in gymnastics and dance and is also smart" then her parents would go out of town and put all of their little glass trophies back in their cases to stare at each other and wait patiently for their return.

Then in junior high Clove joined the track team and won trophies instead of being one, and she would keep them in her closet where no one could put them in a lonely display case.

Freshman year she was once again a doll. She could feel people's stares and know they were not for her, but for her shiny doll exterior, because people wanted a Clove-doll and not a real life Clove.

Clove liked college kids. They didn't care about dolls or trophies and liked that she could add wit to any conversation. Clove liked that they were never disappointed when there was a crack in her porcelain and you could see the angry girl trapped inside.

Then again freshman year she was a doll when the terrible man tried to hurt Clove and that was when she had to call Brutus to save her. And later a nice person asked to walk Clove home, the real Clove, and she said yes. But then he had wanted something she didn't and once again Brutus was called, and she realized that all he had ever seen was a doll. A toy. An object. Just a little plaything to touch then put back in the display case.

When she was with Cato Friday, she was sure it was real. Someone had taken interest in her hobby, something that did not get trophies. It was just an art, something dolls could not do. Then in school she was once again an object to him and she knew it was never real.

And now here she was. A doll who was having mascara put onto her angry eyes that were mad at the world for letting her be an object her whole entire life. Two strangers were dressing her up and doing her hair and she was their doll, and maybe that was all Clove would ever be.

Clove stared at Clove-doll in the mirror. She saw the stupid rosy blush and the stupid waves in her hair and the stupid big white bow that she knew she didn't own and one of the stupid doll-keepers must have brought with them. Clove reached up and unclipped the white disgrace and dropped it to the floor next to her. Now she was a little more Clove and a little less doll and she already felt better.

Cashmere was very unhappy that Clove-doll did not want to be the little sister Cashmere never had and picked up the bow that had now become some sort of a symbol of Clove's very small rebellion against herself. "Listen Clover or Clove or whatever on earth your name is. My job is to come here and bring you to Cato and make you look nice for everyone" _doll_ "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. I can have the entire school convinced you have an STD by this time Wednesday. Do us all a favor and make everyone happy and wear the goddamn outfit!" Now Clove saw the bitch queen Cashmere everyone feared and did as she said.

Clove sat stone still as her hair was readjusted and the bow was placed back in her hair. She looked at least a year younger than her actual age, and not at all like the unapproachable person she was.

"We're running late. We better get to the car before they start to complain," Glimmer frowned, looking at her watch.

On the way to the door, they once again passed the entryway mirror and Clove took a quick moment to stare at herself. She was in a mid thigh length ivy green romper, with a white ribbon belt and matching white sandals with a matching white bow in her hair that had been made wavy. Stupid. She quickly drank the last of her wine that had been abandoned by the door with the feeling this would be a long evening.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

****Cato stared curiously as Clove walked, or was escorted, he supposed, to the Lexus where he waited with Marvel. Cashmere and Glimmer had made her look... different. When they said they would make her look nice, he thought they would have her where something black and short, not this. He didn't mind though. Standing between the two 5'7 blonde volleyball players, she reminded him of the delicate flower she was named after. The only evidence of her abrasive nature was the pure hate shining in her ivy eyes. Her face was also full of anger, but due to her outfit and make up she looked more like a fussy child. If he knew Clove, this would make her even more upset.

Glimmer slid into the front seat and pecked Marvel, who was driving, on the lips. Clove silently stepped into the car, eyes down, and sat next to Cato, and Cashmere sat next to her. He could tell by Clove's demeanor that she was in a vulnerable state, he was great at taking advantage of girls like this; it would be too easy.

He slid his arm around Clove's waist, and much to his surprise, she made no effort to get out of his grasp. Perhaps it was because of Cashmere's infamous 'do what I say or else' look directed at her. Was she only doing this because Glimmer and Cashmere told her to? There was no fun in that. He wanted the high spirited, easy to annoy Clove he had met in pottery class.

He lightly pressed one of the fingers touching Clove into her side. She smiled for a millisecond, then returned to her hateful glare. He then pressed all four fingers against her, one at a time, and very quickly. She half giggled, then bit her lip to silence herself. He repeated this action, earning a few small giggles. Marvel heard and looked in his mirror.

"Don't be doing the nasty while I'm driving, I think you can get ticketed for that," He said with a wink.

"Trust... Me... We're not," Clove managed to say between laughs. Cato was now lightly tickling her, causing her to squirm in her seat.

Cashmere, in a particularly bitchy mood, subtly moved her hand to unbuckle Clove's seatbelt, causing her to sink near the floor of the Lexus as Cato continued to tickle her. She tried to pull herself back up, but found she was laughing too hard to use her muscles, and tried to cover herself from the endless 'assault'. Cato chuckled and scooped the defenseless girl onto his lap and continued to tickle her, her laughter almost contagious.

"Please... Stop... I'll kill you," Clove was now full on spazzing out, helplessly shaking in the brute's lap with merriment. Cashmere watched the scene unfold, her icy eyes full of content as she watched the once a month routine. Her and Glimmer took delight in watching Cato strip the innocence off girls who thought he had feelings for them, a sick activity that entertained everyone. They worked together to crush the girls' will, make her nothing more than an object. Although Clove was very cute in a little sister sort of way, she looked forward to Cato crushing the little peasant's heart.

"Seriously. I can get in trouble for this," Marvel warned, but really had no intention of putting this to an end.

"Please... I'm about to cry!" Clove begged between laughs. Glimmer and Cashmere both snapped into focus.

"I swear to God if you mess up her make up my foot will be so far up your ass you'll be spitting out toe nail polish for a month," Glimmer threatened.

The joy left Clove as she realized that once again, she was being talked about in front of her face, as if she were a prop that couldn't get dirty. She was only here for their entertainment, like a show pony for them too _ooh_ and _ahh_ at. They weren't trying to be her friends, they just wanted a good Clove-Cato show. She didn't flinch as Cato sat her upright on his lap and folded his hands in front of her, like a seatbelt. Clove knew protesting would only give them a better show, and she had no intention of making this more fun for them than it already was. They wanted to see her kick and scream and go out with a fight, but she knew the biggest slap in the face would actually be her doing absolutely nothing. The best way to fight them would be with no fight at all. She could deal with this for the rest of the way to Marvel's.

Marvel. He had betrayed her. He had gone running with her and talked to her like a real friend, and now he was selling her out to his friends. For what? So they could have a good laugh? Maybe Glimmer would screw him as a thank-you for the show, just as Marvel had screwed Clove over.

•** • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

****It was now approaching hour 4 of Clove's torture. She had at some point ended up sitting between Finnick's, who had arrived 3 hours ago, legs. She could feel him breathing on her, hear his voice 4 inches from her ear whenever he spoke. It was not a comfortable place to be seated as she tried to watch a movie. She had caught him giving her pity glances more than once, and suspected he may have had no more choice in this than her, as she knew he was madly in love with some girl named Annie. He finally stood up.

"Well, I have to go now," he said eyeing everyone, then Clove with sympathy. Cato gave him an expectant look, and Clove felt herself being hoisted off the ground. She told herself she would not snap, not give them a reaction, but this was simply enough. She did not need to be carried to wherever she was expected to sit next, more than likely another lap. She would not, could not fake it anymore. Clove was just not a nice person, not a doormat.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, and jumped out of Finnick's arms. While as everyone had before been watching a movie, the show they had been waiting for was finally on.

"Shh. We're watching a movie. Just come sit here," Cato said gently, and patted his leg. This would most definitely set her off. She stared at him in frustration for a second, then spoke again.

"No." Clove felt all the anger towards everyone who had ever treated her badly building up. "And don't you dare touch me again," she said, looking at Finnick.

Finnick stood awkwardly between everyone, not sure whose command to follow. How would Annie like being treated like this? He decided a good in between would be to maybe hold her arm or something, but the looks of hate made him decide to hold her against him gently, not roughhousing like the others wanted him to. He scooped the frustrated girl up and balanced her on his hip the way his brother did to his niece. She tried to hit him, so he had no choice other than to pin her hand down. Finnick really didn't understand why Cato and company couldn't have picked an easier target.

"Let me go! I didn't even want to come here! Tweedledum and Tweedledumber dragged me!" Clove yelled, but it wasn't very threatening since she was still being held, but pissed off the blondes none the less. Finnick was going to use the opportunity to flee, but slightly feared for the girl's safety. She was at least 5 inches shorter than everyone there, and would easily be overpowered, even by the girls. Annie would understand.

"I can take her home, it wouldn't be a problem," he tried to stop the disaster he knew was coming. He continued to carry Clove towards the door, then he was stopped.

"No it's fine. We all know you have a date with that crazy chick Annie Cresta," Finnick decided this was a battle not worth fighting and set Clove down and left.

"I should have left with him! Now I'm stuck with you crazies!" Cato reached for the yelling girl. "Don't touch me! I don't even want to be here!"

"And what are you going to do? Walk home? We all know how that's going to end, considering you're just about the easiest prey out there," Cashmere knew this would be just the right thing to say. All of Clove's frustration had been bubbling to the top, and now it overflowed. She was so angry tears threatened to fall, but she kept them in, making her eyes glisten.

"I'd rather be hacked to bits by the Green River Killer than spend time with you people!" Clove shouted and stomped her foot. "And I do not want to wear this fucking bow!" She yanked it out of her hair and violently threw it on the ground. Clove knew this was the tantrum they wanted to see, but rather than stopping, it made her even more upset.

"Just because your mom probably ditched you doesn't mean you can screw every girl you meet!" Clove screamed at Cato, "There's not much to say about you, there's probably 30 guys and more than a few diseases between the two of you whores!" She shouted at Glimmer and Cashmere.

Finally she turned to Marvel "and I thought you were actually nice! But you're just like all your douchebag friends, aren't you?" She finished her rant and felt temporarily better, but then much worse. The tears were now very determined to come out of her eyes, and she struggled not to let them. She wanted the others to get angry like she had, but the room was silent. Clove stared at them like an escaped madman, waiting in frustration for a response.

"You messed your hair up," Glimmer said softly. She had just said so many terrible things, but all they cared about was her _hair_. Clove was even more outraged, but no longer had a way of showing it other than a few silent tears rolling down her face. They had won the game. They had broken her.

"Shh. Don't. Your mascara will smear," Cashmere tried to lead her back to the couch, but Clove stood still, a few more tears going down her cheek.

Cato averted his eyes down as Clove stared at him accusingly. It wasn't his fault she had exploded and made everyone mad at her. Sure, it was his idea to bring her here, and he had tried to get a reaction out of the emotionless girl, but he wasn't expecting her to freak out so bad. Her green eyes were boring into his soul, judging his every action. She was still standing 10 feet in front of him while Glimmer and Cashmere tried to get her to comply.

"A little help would be nice," Glimmer said, looking to Cato and Marvel. Cato got up from his seat and wrapped both his arms around Clove from behind, and lifted her off her feet. She immediately began to thrash in his arms, struggling to get away. He held her against his chest, and felt her warm tears absorb into his shirt. What had they done?

He sat down, using one arm to steady her while Glimmer and Cashmere got to work. He had to hold her head to make sure it stayed chin-up for them to correctly apply all the girly shit to Clove's face. Whenever she could, she would sneak accusing glances at Cato and betrayed ones to Marvel.

"Now let's fix your hair," Cashmere said in a voice he knew especially annoyed Clove. He could feel her stiffen as Glimmer picked the discarded bow off the floor. Glimmer began to clip the bow into her hair, but Clove reached up and pulled it out of her hand, trying to keep it away from her tormentors.

Cashmere wrapped a well manicured hand tightly around Clove's wrist as hard as she could until Clove loosened her grip on the hairpiece. She once again grabbed the section of hair to be clipped back, making sure to give the little bitch's hair a tug.

"Hold her still," She instructed Cato. She was about to snap it into place when Clove jerked her head to the side, completely ruining her hair.

"I said hold her fucking still," Glimmer snapped, and grabbed Cato's arm to show him exactly where to hold her head.

Cato wasn't sure why Clove was so insistent on not wearing the bow, or why Glimmer and Cashmere were so insistent on her wearing it, but it really didn't seem like that big of a deal. He was sure that if Clove kept this up Cashmere would personally make school a living hell for her. He felt slightly guilty with his hand so tightly holding her upper neck, and was glad he couldn't see her face, as it was probably full of hurt.

Once again, Glimmer started to press the accessory into Clove's hair. She tried to move again, but he had a good grip on her, and struggled with dismay as it was once again placed on her head. He could feel her muscles twitch as she tried to get away, but was utterly powerless.

"No." She still tried to protest, even though she was virtually defenseless. The bow snapped into place with a click, and Cashmere kneeled so she was eye level with Clove, who was still seated on Cato's lap.

"There is really nothing you can do about it, so I would just give it up if I were you. Now say cheese," she said, and held up her phone to take a picture. "Now my 1500 followers on Instagram can see what a nice little couple you two are!"

Cato wished Clove knew what this was the start of. First, Cashmere would make everyone see Clove as what Cashmere wanted her to be. Then, she would find a way to remind her of it as often as possible. Finally, even Clove herself would be convinced of her lies. He had watched Cashmere and Glimmer to this to countless people for countless reasons.

He couldn't figure out what it was she wanted from Clove though. She didn't do anything really offensive up until her rant at the 4 of them, which was triggered by what? Cashmere had made some comment about Clove walking home alone and being an easy target. He recalled last week when Clove seemed particularly anxious to walk home from school, even with him walking her. It took him a moment to put the clues together, then realized what exactly was wrong with Clove. Everything made sense now. The overly defensive nature, the mistrust of everyone, and the fear of being alone. Cato felt disgusting for doing such things to such a victim. Well almost, because she did look especially hot in green, and he did still want to check her off his to-do list.

Clove finally turned to face him. Her expression made his stomach knot; she looked full of hate and disgust, but mostly deep betrayal. Cashmere and Glimmer's sweet little girl look didn't help, either. He felt like he had kicked a puppy in front of its 6 year old owner.

She looked so small, terrified of the people she thought she trusted. This was not the Clove he was used to, and he knew it was partially his fault. Okay, a lot his fault. He knew just what Glimmer and Cashmere were capable of and yet he still sent them after someone he realized too late he cared about. He then continued to help them make the girl miserable under his watchful eye, well aware of how uncomfortable it made her. He thought this would get him laid, but it did the opposite. Now he would have to work twice as hard for Clove to ever trust him again. He knew he had ruined it.

They settled in to continue their movie, and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Clove tried to take the bow off a couple times throughout the next hour, but was always stopped by a quick hand. She had no intention of going through another painfully long argument that she would undoubtedly lose.

Clove felt defeated, powerless. Where was the sarcastic girl all her friends knew? It was almost 10. She had been in this hell hole for 5 hours. The movie, which ended up being very stupid and not at all scary, finally ended with an easily predictable ending.

"Do you need a ride home? I have my license," Cashmere asked as if she had not just spent 5 hours psychologically abusing a peer.

"No. I can call Katniss," Clove answered, sending her friend a quick text.

Cashmere smiled to herself at the answer. This would be plenty of fun. "It sure will be nice to meet one of your friends," she said in a sugary sweet tone used specifically to piss Clove off, then got her plan fully organized.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

****When Katniss arrived at the address and Clove didn't come out, she went to the door and knocked a few times. A few moments later, Cashmere Ashford, the undisputed queen of the junior class, opened the door.

"You must be Katniss! Clove's inside. Feel free to come in for a minute," she practically cheered.

Katniss walked through the grand entryway and into a sort of sitting room.

"Clover is so sweet," Cashmere spoke politely, "I do hope we can hang out again sometime."

Cato Ohara walked in, holding, yes holding, a rather agitated looking Clove, who was dressed unusually innocent. The only people put off by this terribly strange encounter were Katniss and Clove, while everyone else found it normal to carry someone around casually.

"She sure is nice once she quits being so grouchy," he said, patting Clove on the back. He then attempted to hand her to Katniss, who gave him a confused look. Clove tried to get on the ground, so he held her against his hip.

"I thought you were her ride home?" He appeared confused that Katniss made no attempt to grab Clove out of his arms.

"I am," she said, now entirely puzzled as to what was going on. Cato once again held Clove out in front of him. Katniss had no choice but to awkwardly grab her friend and hold her similar to the way he had.

To make the situation stranger, Glimmer and Marvel appeared out of nowhere, and were standing with Cashmere and Cato. It was like some sort of a twisted game of house that Prim used to play when she was younger.

"We had a great time! We have to do it again someday," Glimmer said, affectionately pinching Clove's cheek, which was red with anger. Clove slipped out of Katniss's grasp and stood up. Marvel scooped her up and handed her back to Katniss with a chuckle.

"Well... Bye," Katniss said, purely confused about the situation that had just unfolded. She continued to look over her shoulder and saw the 4 teens patiently watching to make sure Clove was properly carried to the car.

"So... What the fuck was that?" Katniss asked once they had driven far away enough from the crazy house.

"Too long of a story. Emergency Sleepover?" Clove suggested as she threw the bow she was wearing out the window.

MONDAY 8-24-12

Clove had just arrived at school when someone stopped her.

"Hi Clove! These are my friends!" Apparently Cashmere's humiliation was not limited to Saturday nights.

"Aww she's so sweet!"

"And her eyes are so green!"

"She's just so cute I wish I owned her!"

"What a darling!"

Clove stood unhappily as a group of juniors _oohed_ and _awed_ and hugged her. She could tell by the look from Cashmere that this was punishment for something, but she didn't know what.

She saw Johanna and quickly joined her, eager to escape the circle of freaks. She briefly explained the situation, and Johanna suggested they get revenge, or maybe she could give them a piece of her mind.

"I wouldn't. They just called you 'spunky'". Clove warned.

Cato had seen the whole ordeal from across the hallway. Cashmere was starting her usual plan, beginning with her friends. He wanted to tell Clove that this was just the beginning, but remembered she wasn't speaking to him.

**•**

•

**A/N: thanks for braving through this chapter, guys. I tried to capture what I feel like the Careers would be like in real life. Sorry if I used to many symbols or metaphors. As always, review please:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: yeah sorry about that last chapter I was seriously pmsing and I laughed at everyone's misery in a cruel pms way. Don't worry Clove'll eventually get revenge. To attempt to make up for my fucked up chapter I'll introduce Good Guy Gale you're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games**

FRIDAY 10-29-12

Johanna and Clove were sprawled Clove's bedroom floor, painting nails, talking shit, and naming which people seemed flammable. Typical Clove and Johanna activities.

"So about that Cashmere bitch..." Johanna started, "Why does she have it in for you?"

Clove sighed and started with her opening the door to the blonde she-devils, and ended with her and Katniss's emergency sleepover. Johanna's eyes were calculating something as she heard the beyond embarrassing story.

"I have a plan," she said, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Already? Wow, Mason, that's fast even for you. Now tell me, where does it start?" Clove loved their famous Mason schemes that had been going on since middle school. Often, Johanna would fake harmlessness, then quickly and quietly ruin the victim's reputation, no one ever suspecting her as the culprit. They were always genius and sure to reck havoc on whoever happened to be on the receiving end.

Johanna looked out the window at the brunette boy stepping out of a moving truck. "With him."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"So handsome, what's your name?" Johanna was a little too happy to introduce herself.

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne." The mystery boy with his chiseled features would give Finnick a run for his money. Clove noticed Johanna's eyes were still scanning him, but no longer in a calculating way. In an interested way. She hoped Johanna's little crush wouldn't mess up their beautiful scheme.

"I'm Clove Rikerson, and this is Johanna Mason. Would you like to come in for a drink?" Clove all too politely offered the newcomer. He happily obliged. If there was one thing Clove knew, it was that no one ever said no to free alcohol.

"Where'd you move here from?" Clove's voice tinkled with fake friendliness.

"Australia, but I was born in Detroit. Hence the no-accent," Gale explained.

"So, which school are you going to?" Johanna asked over a glass of scotch.

"I start at that private school Panem Prep on Monday," Gale was indeed infatuated by his new neighbor and her rather hot friend.

"We go there! Are you a sophomore too?" Clove was happy that this was already in her favor.

"Yeah. How are the people there?"

"Our friends are pretty chill, but there are a few dicks and bitches to watch out for," the two girls then informed him on everything they knew about everyone, making sure he would share the same opinions as them. They dwelled a little on Cashmere, and a lot on Cato. After all, he was the one this plan was designed to crush. They shared every ill encounter with the evil C's with their new friend, who already disliked the people being described.

"So, Mr. Hawthorne," Johanna poured everyone another glass, "would you like to help us serve up some sweet revenge?"

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

MONDAY 11-1-12

Clove was unhappily talking to Cashmere, which had become the unfortunate routine before the bell rang for school. Clove sent a quick text to her newest partner in crime, Gale, to initiate the plan. Gale strolled into Panem Prep, catching more than a few eyes. Including Cashmere's.

"Hey Hottie! Over here!" Cashmere called him over. While as before the contest for hottest guy was usually between Cato and Finnick(Finnick in the lead), this new kid would definitely spice up the competition.

"I'm Gale. And who are you lovelies?" He acted gentlemanly, as this encounter would start off the scheme.

"I'm Cashmere," she twirled her hair slightly, "and this is Clove," she said rather dismissively.

Gale handed her his schedule. "Do I have any classes with you?" Of course he knew the answer was no.

"You're in 5 of my classes!" Clove acted surprised, "Cashmere's a junior so y'all won't have any classes together." Now it was Gale's turn to act surprised.

"We're in the same first period, you wanna walk together?" Gale offered the 'stranger'.

"It would be my pleasure," Clove smiled and turned to head to science with him. The entire way down the hallway, they could feel Cashmere burning holes into their backs.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Cato watched as this new kid who was supposedly one of the hottest guys ever sauntered into Pottery class. He hated him already. Oh shit, he was coming to sit by him. Perhaps they could be friends? No.

"Someone sits there," Cato said gruffly.

"I doubt they'll mind," Gale sure pulled of cocky well. Seconds later, Clove was suspiciously eyeing the newcomer in her seat.

"That's my chair," her hateful glare had a friendly undertone to it. This made Cato even more annoyed with the overly confident boy seated next to him.

"We can share," the boy spoke in almost a purr. Cato glanced at Clove, who was rather amused with the jerk. She appeared to be considering his offer, much to Cato's dismay.

"I'll get you a chair," Cato spoke up. Just because Clove was mad at him does not mean she could just go around sharing chairs with manwhores.

Cato put the chair as far away from the asshole as he could, but not too close to himself or she would no doubt tell him off. Neither of them moved the chair, although it looked like they both sure wanted to. Cato tried to block out their conversation, but it was too hard not to listen in on them. He only made out a few cheesy compliments from him and giggles from her. Oh god, were they _flirting_? He told her hi and she hated him, but this guy steals her chair and they're in some sort of happy romance?

_Two can play at this game_, Cato thought, and searched around the room for suitable flirting material. Foxface? Ew. Madge? Nasty. Delly? Never. He settled for a rather bland looking girl with mousy hair.

"Hey," he lowered his voice slightly. This usually made girls swoon.

"Move. You're blocking my view of the new kid," she seemed rather annoyed. Why wasn't she falling all over him? Had he lost his charm? No, that wasn't possible.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Of course the new kid was on the football team, and of course he's one of the best offensive line the school's ever seen. And of course girl's cross country is also having practice. And of course every single one of them, Clove included, is checking out smug little Hawthorne. And of course he is trying to make friends with Cato. Cato briefly wondered what exactly he had done to deserve this, but knew the answer was obvious.

"_Damn_, who are they?" Gale asked, gesturing towards 2 dark brunettes at the front of the CC group.

"Clove is the girl in our art class, if you bothered to learn her name. The other one is her friend, Johanna." Cato didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't think twice before getting some of that," Gale said smoothly.

"Don't bother. Clove and Johanna are just about the hardest to get girls in school," Marvel said, gulping down 2 water bottles.

"Doesn't seem like it," Gale was cocky.

"Seriously? I tried to get Clove for a month before she started ignoring me completely," Cato warned the newbie.

"How hard can it be?" Gale spoke with a competitive tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Cato countered.

"I'd rather call it a bet," Gale challenged.

"A bet?" Finnick strolled into the conversation.

"Yeah," Cato said, "whoever gets Clove to go on a date with them wins."

"I'm not really into brunettes, but I'll be ref. How about you both have 2 weeks to ask her out, and loser has to strip at the next pep rally. In front of everyone," Of course Finnick chose something horribly embarrassing, although he had no clue who would lose. But after last week, he doubted it would be Gale.

"Deal," Cato offered his hand to shake with Gale, "prepare to lose," he smirked as he spoke.

Gale simply laughed and shook Cato's outstretched hand. He would not lose, but of course this bet was rigged.

•

•

**Did y'all get what they're doing? Pm me if you dont:) sorry if this was too short or whatever. Should I do Johanna and Gale or make Gale gay? I can't decide ugh? review please:))**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm back bitches

**Disclaimer: nope nope nope the hunger games does not belong to me**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I just started cross country and had 2 days to read divergent before school started and my Internet connection has been nonexistent also I was out of town then I STARTED HIGHSCHOOL OMG! updating is hard ok? Also think about how creepy it is we're like creepin' on Clove and Cato's love life watching how this pans out and they don't even know woah. Also sorry if the POV gets weird I think I broke my thoughts**

**•**

**•**

**•**

WEDNESDAY 11-3-2012

"No way in hell you could run 12 miles!"

"Well, I doubt you could lift more than the bar."

Johanna and Gale were not so playfully arguing the age old debate on whether cross country or football was harder. Gale said anyone could run if they tried hard enough, but it took skill to tackle and catch and dodge other football players. Johanna stubbornly argued that a football player lacked the stamina to run any further than a mile. The entire debate severely annoyed Clove, who had been listening to it for the past half hour.

"You have this argument Every. Single. Day. Neither will ever win, so please just give up, and say that they're equal or something." Clove pleaded to her friends.

"But they're not! Football is way easier," Johanna started.

"We can finish this later," Gale spoke, "Anyways, I got him to agree to the bet."

"Really?!" Clove perked up. "This is great!"

"Easier than I thought," Johanna said doubtfully.

"I say we wait until the end of the two weeks for me to ask you, so Cato doesn't get suspicious of us," Gale suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good idea."

And it was setted. Gale would win the bet and Cato would be shamed into never speaking to Clove again.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Many sports are currently having practice at Panem Prep, but there are only two that we, as readers, are interested in. Football, and Cross Country. As you see, each of these sports requires a specific mindset, which are very similar but also very different. Now, lets watch Cato and Clove train for their upcoming events, perhaps even bump into each other.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

THURSDAY 11-4-2013

Clove was in the last 3 miles of her 9 mile run. Johanna was panting next to her, and every muscle in Clove's body screamed for a rest, her throat pleading for water. She had to stop, but that was not what runners do. Runners never stop, not if their foot hurts or their calves burn or their lungs are dying; that was simply the way it worked. They were stubborn creatures, pushing themselves further than their limits, and it made running all the more exhilarating. Further, faster, harder(daft punk, anyone?). There was nothing Clove enjoyed more than the pain after a good run, the need to stop but desire to keep going.

This went into all aspects of Clove's life. She never quit anything, but accepted loss. In running, losing was not always all bad. If you come in 1st one meet with a 20:16, but second in another with a 19:09, then taking second place was a much greater accomplishment. Still though, Clove preferred 1st, and put in all the effort to be 1st. In everything. Everything had the opportunity for a competition, and she liked to win.

Cato did his usual half-assed effort when it came to football practice. He was starting varsity, and knew he truly was the best. Why bother straining himself during training when he could save his energy for the game and win it all? Winning with no effort, that was the way he preferred. All the glory with none of the sweat. If he had to, he would go the extra mile to win, as Cato never lost.

"Listen up offense! I'm tired of your lazy ass practice job!" The coach screamed at the offense. A murmur of 'sorry' and 'yessir' came from everyone.

"You'll be sorry when coach Matthews is done with you. Meet him tomorrow at the track during normal practice time!" He barked angrily.

Cato was getting his bag out of his locker when Marvel, his back-up, turned to him.

"Thanks a lot. Now we have to run with the scrawny freaks in Cross Country." He seethed. "I do not want to run fucking 10 miles. None of us can even do one!"

Cato frowned. While the girls in cross country were usually attractive, the guys tended to be lanky and overly energetic. "Everyone else is just as lazy as I am. Relax. It's only for one day."

Marvel pounded off and left the locker room, leaving Cato alone. He began to work out winning the bet with Gale, because just like in football, he never lost. Whatever it takes( I know I can make it through, if I hold up, in know I can make it through! woo degrassi theme song), he would win.

He could try to be friends then slowly something more, but he had two weeks, so that really wasn't an option. He hadn't intended on this bet being such a challenge, but Gale was already in the lead. This would be a lot harder than he had originally thought. Why was he so stupid? Clove hated him, why would she date him?

Clove had her head turned talking to Johanna as they walked to Johanna's car. She was cut mid sentence by a large object stepping in front of her. The large object then extended a foot, causing her to stumble slightly, then an arm, steadying her. The large object then spoke.

"Sorry Clove. Didn't see you there," Clove was now used to this enough to know this type of thing was almost never an actual accident.

"Of course you didn't," she replied coolly, "you're ego blocks your vision." Covered in sweat, she was not in the mood for another exhausting encounter with yours truly.

"Wow, Clove! That really hurt!" Cato said, using sarcastic hurt in his voice.

"Is this conversation over yet? I actually have places to be." Clove said, growing impatient. Johanna was waiting in the drivers seat mocking the conversation from afar.

"For now. But you better get used to this, you'll be seeing more of me tomorrow." He said nonchalantly, waggling his eyebrows.

"What?!" Clove was unable to hide her disbelief.

"Coach got mad and is making us run with cross country tomorrow, so we get to spend all of practice together, Clover!" He was returning to his mocking tone.

Clove groaned. Only Cato would look forward to punishment from one of the toughest coaches, even if it was solely because he could bother Clove in her element. There was so many offensive things she wanted to say to him, but settled for what would actually offend Cato the worst.

"Gale running with us too?"

"What!?" Cato spat, face growing red.

"Gale, from pottery. Will he be running too? He said he was on offense." Clove kept her face calm and her tone cool.

"I don't know. I guess so. Why's it matter so much?" He tried not to fume.

"Just curious," she breezed, "why do you care if if matters to me?" She countered.

"Never mind. See you tomorrow," his seething now reduced to glaring.

"Unfortunately," she called as she walked towards Johanna's civic.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

THURSDAY 11-5-2013

Something tugged Clove's ponytail. She didn't have to turn around to know it was a certain blonde nuisance. He however, wanted to make his arrival known.

"Hey Clover! Ready to run?" He cheered, standing too close for comfort.

"You really are confused. I can tell you right now that your sorry ass will have no 'fun' doing mile repeats." She said pointedly.

"I'll have plenty of fun, as long as you're here." He winked.

"Remind me not to laugh too hard when you beg for water" She responded dryly.

"No worries. I brought my own." Cato seemed specifically hell bent on getting under Clove's skin today.

"Shouldn't you be with the guys?" She quipped.

"We were told to come here, and apparently it's with girls practice." He informed her.

"Of course you were," she said in a tone so flat Cato couldn't determine if it was an insult or a compliment or simply a comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she smirked, "time to start the warm up mile."

"Warm up... Mile?" Cato stammered, as confused as the rest of the football team.

"You heard right!" Johanna successfully faked enthusiasm, "now lets get started!"

Cato groaned and began to run, which was really more of a jog, and watched as Clove disappeared meters in front of him. To make things worse, Gale continued to stride forward, eventually meeting the pace of Clove and Johanna. If he wanted to win this bet, he would have to act fast.

One the hellish "warm up" mile was done, they were required to meet on the track for a new kind of torture known as mile repeats. Cato was an entire group behind Clove, doing his "rest" laps while she fucking sprinted mile after mile. He wouldn't lie, seeing her endurance didn't bring the purest thoughts to mind, but hey, he was a 16 year old boy, he couldn't help it. He did however, find a great way to get on Clove's nerves. Every time she passed him, which was often, he would cheer "Way to go Clover!" All this really did was cause her to run faster, but at least it was some sort of result. Although Cato's leg muscles had already thrown themselves off of metaphorical buildings, he was pleased that he had a good excuse to let his eyes wander across her spandex-clad body, relishing in the rare sight. He had a brief worry but immediately pushed it out of thought. There was no way in hell Clove Rikerson had Cato Ohara whipped.

•

•

•

Hope you know what whipped means! I know this was short don't kill me I have a lot of stuff to do! I have the story all thought of, but no time to actually write it. Also, take note of how Cato did not kidnap Clove. You know why? Because that's creepy and illegal and an unfair way to win a bet.


	10. Chapter 10 welcome back you fab readers

**Disclaimuh: yo me no own the hunger games that shit belongs to Suzanne Collins(no the HG is not shit but the phrase seemed fitting)**

**A/N: maybe this will satisfy you little psycho-readers. Also I'm once again on my period so this won't be a happy chapter for Clove hA  
Also: yes, yes I am *flips hair and winks* SASSY(wink for you, bbyg) Awh you readers are like my little homies we should have a party one day and awkwardly stare at each other bc actually I don't really know any of you but we're still homies, right? Awh I'm all emotional bc PMS I love you all so much lets get married and instead of cake we can have French fries and I'm gonna cry so romantic  
GUESS WHAT I'M IN PRE AP ENGLISH SO NOW I'LL HAVE FANCY SENTENCES BUT I JUST REALIZED ALL MY SENTENCES IN THIS STORY ARE BLAND BUT THEY'LL GET BETTER I'LL STUDY MY ENGLISH NOTES JUST FOR YOU**

**•  
•**

FRIDAY 11-5-2013

Glimmer frowned. Cato's birthday party was tomorrow and she still had no idea what to get him. They were close friends, so whatever she got him had to be special. Glimmer had a boyfriend; she couldn't just kiss him or let him feel her up or anything. A watch seemed like a nice gift, but he probably already had 5. What do you give a guy who has everything? Suddenly, the perfect present came to mind. Clove! Glimmer would bring Clove to the party for Cato. And a watch too, for good measure.

Now Glimmer had to think of a way to get Clove to go along with this. Clove wasn't exactly fond of her, especially after that certain night Glimmer preferred not to think about. She could perhaps bribe her, strike up a deal, even blackmail maybe. The only thing Glimmer was sure of was that she needed Clove at Cato's house tomorrow.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

SATURDAY 11-6-2013

"This is so exciting! I've never been to this type of a party before!" Katniss gushed from Clove's bed. Clove was no where near as excited as Katniss was. The only reason she agreed to going to Marvel's party was that Glimmer promised her she wouldn't have to speak to Cashmere for a week, and even then Clove made her agree to letting Katniss come for good measure. Also, maybe she could make up with Marvel because she missed her weekend running buddy.

"And I heard Peeta will be there!" Katniss continued, oblivious to the fact that Clove wasn't even close to paying attention to her.

"Glimmer's outside." Clove said, bluntly ignoring Katniss's enthusiasm.

The two girls left Clove's flat, hearing a chorus of 'bye' and 'be safe' from her parents. She got into Glimmer's Range Rover behind Katniss and sighed heavily. High school parties were just about the most cliché and annoying thing Clove had ever experienced. A street sign interrupted her thoughts.

"Marvel's house is in the other direction," Clove said quickly, eyeing the road around them suspiciously.

"Did I forget to tell you? We have to stop at my house first." Glimmer smiled falsely as she spoke. Clove wasn't in the mood to respond.

They eventually pulled up to a large brick estate located on a slight hill.

"Come in, it could take a while" Glimmer 'offered'. Clove was about to protest when she saw Katniss trailing behind Glimmer to the doorway. She sighed for the 3rd time that evening and got out of the car.

Clove and Katniss were sitting on the couch in Glimmer's room when something was thrown at them. A voice could be heard from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah. There's going to be a heated pool there. The black one is for Clove and the orange one's for Katniss." Glimmer called, explaining the swimsuits that had been so rudely flung across the room. Clove was unsettled by wearing a used garment that would be so close to her sacreds(wtf I know it's a weird term but at least you get a laugh), but then saw that the tag was still in place. The bikini was brand new. And just so happened to be in Clove's size, which was strange, because Glimmer was a medium and Clove was a small. However, it was too late for Clove bail out or even question much, so she slipped into Glimmer's closet to change.

Once they were back in the car, Clove noticed that again they were not headed towards Marvel's house. She had to speak up.

"You said we were going to Marvel's. He lives in the other direction." She said, eyeing Katniss to see if she too had noticed the mishap, but she was completely zoned out.

"Actually, we're going to a birthday-type party," Glimmer tried to sound as though she was also perplexed at where they were headed, but severely failed.

"I don't remember being told of anyone's birthday. Whose is it? And you usually get an invitation for a birthday party." Clove began to argue.

"Well I said it was a birthday-type party" Glimmer snapped, then added very quietly, "and it's for Cato."

"What?!" Clove spat. "That would have been helpful to know earlier!"

"If I told you then, you wouldn't have agreed to coming." Glimmer said pointedly.

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" Clove was one decibel below yelling. This was infuriating; Clove hated being tricked like this. Then again, did she expect anything less from Glimmer?

When the car stopped in front of a house that already had a good number of people, Clove was hesitant to get out. She would be surrounded by drunken teenagers trying to have the "best night of their life" because for some odd reason, people thought their lives spontaneously ended when they graduated. Glimmer's voice took her out of her hateful trance.

"Katniss, you go ahead. Clove and I have some shit to settle."

"Nice," sarcasm seeped into Clove's words, "starting a sentence classy then ending it with trash."

As soon as Katniss exited the vehicle, leaving Clove alone, Glimmer locked the car doors and turned to face her.

"This is what's going to happen," Glimmer started, "We will enter the party through the back door. Cato will be waiting for me, and you will be a lovely surprise. You will stay at the party as long as Cato deems fit, as I will purposely make sure Katniss and I become too drunk to drive. Make sure he has a good birthday."

Clove shrugged her shoulders. "No," she said, slightly emphasizing the "oh" sound at the end of the word.

"It wasn't a question." Glimmer kept her voice as smooth as Clove's, masking the hate behind each girls' words.

"I don't recall there being anything specifically inclining me to be here," Clove smoothed a loose hair as she spoke.

"Wouldn't it be just horrible if a college were to see the pictures I have on my phone from XX?" Glimmer threatened, "You know what they say; once it's on the Internet, it never goes away."

Clove spoke in the voice she used when debating against other honor students. "That would go terribly wrong for both of us. There's a picture of you in all of those. You'd be just as screwed as me."

"Wrong. I'm going to marry rich." Glimmer said as if it were set in stone, which it probably was.

Clove scoffed. "That's your plan for life? Marry rich? Have fun being a lonely house wife!"

"This isn't about my life plan. It's about Cato's birthday. Anyways, it would be a true tragedy if this one party were to ruin the rest of your life." She threatened.

Clove laughed at the irony. She was 98% sure that the phrase was used in the exact opposite context. Never would anyone think not attending a party would ruin one's chances at college. Then again, ever since Cato had forced his way into her life, things no longer went normally. This blackmail in her thoughts, Clove unbuckled and prepared to enter the party of Hell.

"One more thing," Glimmer added, dabbing her lipstick, "I need to put this on you."

Clove stared at the object now on her arm, bewildered. There was a Rolex on her bicep. When she looked up, a blonde male was 2 meters in front of her.

"Thanks Glim! I love watches!" Cato was more than pleased to exactly how his present was presented, leaving him wondering which was the true gift. However, he decided to merely look past Clove, just to see what sort of a reaction this could cause. The brunette in front of him looked completely bored and annoyed, but if he looked hard enough into her eyes he could see traces of discomfort and even fear. He then turned to Glimmer, who was enthusiastically chattering, and hugged her.

"I'll make sure she gets lots to drink," Glimmer whispered in his ear, and he could hear her devious smile.

"You know me so well," he said, squeezing her a little tighter.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Clove had only been at the party ninety minutes and was already wondering exactly how frowned upon a suicide attempt would be. She wasn't sure how much more of this idiocracy she could take. In the past half hour, she had had countless red cups shoved in her face, 13 "wooo"s shouted in her ear, and walked in on 2 couples having sex. Clove was 300% done.

Sighing, Clove took a sip of something bitter, and failing to find Katniss, went to join the semi-normal looking people sitting in the hot tub. As if by miracle, he happened to spot Peeta among the circle and quickened her pace slightly.

Cato's eyes casually scanned the outdoor scene of his party, checking to make sure things were running smoothly. As if by miracle, he spotted Clove approaching the hot tub and started to walk in her direction. He felt a twinge of anger in seeing how her eyes slightly lit up at the sight of Peeta, and another twinge upon seeing how people's eyes lingered on her. Even though it sounded petty, it was his birthday, and she was his to look at.

Clove felt her body immediately ease as she sunk into the warm, bubbly water. Half on account of the soothing jets, and half on account of finally founding someone she knew and could actually tolerate. Peeta looked at something above her, and before Clove could turn around to see what it was, she felt something grabbing her shoulder and attempting to hoist her out of the water. It didn't require much brain power to figure who it was.

Once out of her bubbly sanctuary, Clove snapped her head up at Cato. "Seriously?!"

He ignored her comment and continued to drag her through the crowd. "This way," he said, eyes trained ahead of him.

Once they were in a slightly quieter area, Clove spoke again. "And what is so important that you had to drag me away from the only sane people here?"

"I'll _tell you_ when we _get there_," he was trying his hardest not to seethe, as Clove's insult to his party was not to be overlooked.

Clove looked around, searching for a way out of this. Unfortunately, everyone around her was either too drunk or too Cato-fearing to do anything. This lead Clove to a simple conclusion; one way or another, metaphorically or physically, Clove would be screwed.

**•**

•

**okay I'm sorry I didn't update but I'm so busy so here's an organized list of things for y'all readers:  
•overnight XC meets exist  
•homecoming was early this year  
•just wondering, is TX the only place with shoulder to toe mums?  
•overalls too?  
•where did all my reviews go:'(((  
•I'm acing preAp english!**

•do you have any book suggestions?(I like kind of depressing books about like drug addicts and abused children and crazy people)  
•thanks for the support I'll update soon with what happens next hehehe but **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
